Kylune, The Goddess of War
Appearance WIP Personality WIP History WIP Powers Godlike Conditioning Flight Teleportation Immortality Polemokinesis (War) Odikinesis (Hatred) Dendrokinesis (Wood) Geokinesis (Stone) Ferrokinesis (Metal) Fragokinesis (Explosions) Weapon Creation Armor Creation Combat Mastery WIP Forms Base Goddess of War (Unknown Multiplier) Techniques Fires of War WIP Explosive Slash WIP Cannon Fodder WIP 2 X 4 WIP Missing In Action WIP Arrow Rain WIP Cloak & Dagger WIP Silver Bullet WIP Whiplash WIP Iron Curtain WIP Combat Fatigue WIP Front Line(s) WIP Guerrilla Warfare WIP Slash & Burn WIP Warzone WIP Fog of War WIP Line of Fire WIP Carpet Bombing WIP Seek & Destroy WIP Three Hammers WIP Nuclear Winter WIP War Paint WIP Metal Militia WIP Divide & Conquer WIP Combat Ready WIP Mushroom Cloud WIP Strengths WIP Weaknesses WIP Quotes “Such ignorance, you offend me”! “I gifted mankind with the Art of War, I gave your Father all of the love I had inside my soul, & I brought you into your life, kicking & screaming like the spoiled brat you’ve become”! “I’ve given you everything you’ve ever wanted, power, knowledge, happiness, but do you appreciate it”? “NO”! “You never thank me, you never appreciate anything I give to you”. “You’ve made the very mistake that a God, much less a demigod, isn’t supposed to make, you’ve taken what was given to you as granted”. “It was NEVER my responsibility to grant you such power, I CHOSE to do so out of the love I have for you in my black heart”! - Kylune venting on her daughter when she tries to leave her realm & pisses her off. “You did the impossible, child, you made a blackened heart feel love”! “But now you’ve thrown that all away, & for what”!? “Your Father”!? “He’s dead”! “I took you with me here to save you from suffering the same fate”! - Kylune explaining to her daughter why she won't let her leave. “That ‘man’ is no mere mortal, I can feel the energy that's burning inside his body”. “The energy of something even more ancient & terrible than the titans”! “He isn’t beatable by your hands, or even mine”. - Kylune explaining to her daughter that the "man" she's trying to go after is far out of her league. “Which is why, by the power & authority invested in me as not only the Goddess of War, but also as your Mother since birth, I must force you to stay here inside my realm”. “I cannot let you leave, for you will surely die if I allow that”. “And even when you argue with me, fight with me, break my poor, black, heart into pieces, I still love you far too much to let you walk out into certain death”. “Is it fair”? “No, but there is no fairness in love or war”. “I know, as an adult, you want to make your own decisions, but I’ll have to guide your hand again for now”. - Kylune reinforcing her point of keeping her daughter inside her realm, which she reluctantly agrees to. "..." "Oh, my dear daughter..." "Why can't you understand..."? "Why can't you understand that I'm trying to keep you alive..."? "If you go... on your... hopeless vengeance quest... you won't... come back...". "I lost your Father, I... don't want to lose... you too..." "Why do you speak with... with such venom"? "To me... to your own Mother"? "..." "Look at what you've done..., you've made the Goddess of War... cry..." "If you truly... feel that way... Vivian..., then go ahead..." "Go avenge your Father... or die trying..." "Just remember that... that I... I... tried to... keep you here... keep you... here... for a reason". "Don't... don't... leave me... me... too..." - Kylune breaking down after her daughter's brutal words & finally allowing her to leave. Trivia I. Kylune's "Seek & Destroy", "2 X 4", "Metal Militia", & "Whiplash" techniques are all named after Metallica songs, 3 of which coming from the same album, their 1st. (2 X 4 being the exception, that was on their 6th) II. Kylune's "Front Line/Front Lines" technique is a reference to another Metallica song's lyrics. In their 3rd album, "Master Of Puppets", there's a song called "Disposable Heroes". The chorus features a chanting of "Back To The Front". The song as a whole talks about war, so it's likely to be saying "back to the front lines". (Totally recommend it if you're into thrash metal, Hell, I'd recommend the entire album honestly) III. Kylune's "Three Hammers" technique was named after a DragonForce song which shares the same name. IV. Practically all of Kylune's techniques are references to war or something related to war. (Ex: "Mushroom Cloud" is obviously a reference to the atomic bomb, "Nuclear Winter" is a result of an atomic bomb being dropped, "Guerrilla Warfare" is basically a hit-and-run method of attack, "Arrow Rain" was a real military tactic, & "Line of Fire" is a term meaning that you're in the middle of a firefight, among others) Of course, this was done on purpose since she's the Goddess of War. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Females Category:Gods Category:Neutrals Category:Anti-Villains Category:Melee Weapon Users Category:Ranged Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Immortals